


A moment in time

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: Lena’s tears fell freely, and Kara wanted to do nothing more than to reach out and pull her into her arms.“All this time, it was you.” Lena said laughing at the irony of it, “Saving me, fighting for me.”“Lena I-I should’ve told you.” Kara managed to say, unable to take her eyes off the dark-haired beauty before her.OrKara and Lena's first kiss
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 220





	A moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/post/190665403098/oooohhhhhhh-shit/) tumblr post absolutely wrecked me and I had to write about it.

  
  


* * *

  
  
**8:43 pm (Lena): Hey Kara, are you free tonight?**

Kara had just finished helping Alex arrest an alien from a planet called Qward. The Qwardian was extremely powerful and it took the help of both J’onn and Mon-el to bring the alien to his knees. It had been a hard fight but well worth it and Kara’s intentions was to go out with the group to the nearest bar.

That was until she got a text from Lena.

**9:52 pm (Kara): Hey Lena, was just finishing up an article but I can swing by if you need me.**

Guilt coursed through Kara as she texted a half lie to Lena. Alex and the others yelled out to her that they were getting ready to leave but Kara’s focus remained on her phone until she received a response from Lena two minutes later.

**9:54 pm (Lena): I’m at my office working late. Come by when you’ve finished your article.**

Kara’s response was she would be there within a half hour so not to raise suspicion, but in that moment, anxiety crept in and she wanted to fly to Lena’s office immediately.

She bid farewell to her sister and let down the rest of the group with promises of a rain-check and took her time getting to Lena’s office.

When she reached the building, security let her go straight through without any hassle as usual and Kara toyed with her glasses nervously in the elevator as she made her way up to the top floor.

She had been to Lena’s office countless times and had no idea why she felt so anxious, but her instincts were telling her something was off.

Kara reached the floor and walked through the door with heavy steps. As she entered Lena’s grand office, she felt a slight breeze and her eyes were drawn to the balcony where the heiress was leaning on the ledge, an empty glass was placed beside her.

Suddenly, as if sensing her, Lena turned around and their eyes met in an electric clash. Lena’s emerald gaze pinned Kara to the spot and she momentarily forgot how to walk or to even breathe. A few moments passed, only the noise of the city below them could be heard, until the silence was broken by the clearing of Lena’s throat.

“Come here Kara.” She requested and Kara was hit with a sudden dread that there was something wrong, she just hoped it wasn’t what she thought it was. Kara walked across the office and outside to the balcony, where Lena stood regarding her carefully.

The heiress ran her eyes slowly from Kara’s head to her toes and Kara fidgeted nervously under her gaze. Lena brought her eyes back up to Kara’s and began to close the distance between them.

Kara’s heart thudded in her chest and she was sure, though Lena was not Kryptonian, she could hear her heartbeat.

Lena came to a stop inches from Kara’s face and narrowed her eyes. 

“Take off your glasses.” Another request, this time Kara knew that she paled visibly in response to it.

“L-Lena.”

“Take them off Kara.” Lena said, folding her arms as she waited.

Kara bit her lip and groaned but found her fingers curling around her glasses and pulling then off in acquiescence.

Lena stared at her. 

Kara swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat and breathed deeply.

She saw the moment Lena accepted the reality and was terrified of what it meant for their relationship.

Tears filled Lena’s eyes and she shook her head as she came to terms with the realization and all Kara could do was stand there.

“You’re Supergirl.” Lena whispered and Kara felt her insides twist and pain shoot in her heart.

“Yes.”

Lena’s tears fell freely, and Kara wanted to do nothing more than to reach out and pull her into her arms.

“All this time, it was you.” Lena said laughing at the irony of it, “Saving me, fighting for me.”

“Lena I-I should’ve told you.” Kara managed to say, unable to take her eyes off the dark-haired beauty before her. 

Lena wiped her tears and raised an eyebrow at Kara’s words, “Yes you should’ve. Lately the parallels between you and Supergirl were far from coincidental, but I kept asking myself, why wouldn’t she tell me?”

“Because I’m an asshole.” Kara said defeatedly, “I’m sorry, and I promise to never keep anything from you again.”

Lena bit her lip and threw her arms around Kara’s neck, melting when she felt Kara’s arms around her. “You mean so much to Lena, I never meant to hurt you.” Kara said holding her tightly. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

The heiress pulled back and their eyes connected again, piercing and intense on both parts. Lena cupped Kara’s cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. Kara closed her eyes and leaned into her touch and with that, Lena tipped up on her toes and pressed her lips to Kara’s.

It stunned Kara more than anything ever had in her life, but she recovered quickly and returned the kiss softly, relishing in the feel of Lena Luthor’s perfect lips against her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
